


The First Time John and Ridley Talk About Their Past

by cookidoughlilac



Series: 10 Jobannon First Times [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, I've written this over the course of 3 nights all before I go to sleep, John and Ridley have a heart to heart type conversation, and mentions of the global conflict of 2040, do I actually ever beta my work? nope, mentions of family deaths, mostly written from EOS' point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: EOS overhears John telling Ridley childhood stories but he becomes curious as to why she hasn’t shared any herself.





	The First Time John and Ridley Talk About Their Past

In EOS’ opinion, it wasn’t uncommon to see Ridley and John sitting against the gravity ring wall, leaning against each other anymore. It had become regular occurrence after playing handball, when the pair of astronauts were tired from their game, but still had a lot to talk about. EOS noted that their conversations weren’t limited to work or recent events involving bad people (or paperwork people, as Ridley once referred to them as), but had various focal points, depending on the week. Sometimes, they talked about Earthside hobbies, other times they talked about food. This conversation was focused around family. John’s family, if she had to be specific. 

“Gordon always loved swimming. Ever since he was a kid, he was always swimming. Whenever mum and dad booked up a holiday, they had to find a place with a pool, just so he could still go swimming even when we were away. I was, however, the one who got him into Stingray. He absolutely loved that show, almost as much as I did. Or do, I still really love that show.” 

EOS noticed how Ridley’s gaze seemed to shift from the glass floor of the gravity ring to John, eyes creased slightly as she warmly smiled at the childhood story John shared. She also noticed how over the course of the anecdotes John kept sharing, the pair had slumped just enough for Ridley to be leaning more towards John’s lap, and enough for John to be carefully holding his arms around her shoulders. Neither astronaut seemed to notice their new seating arrangement, so EOS concluded that it clearly was one they both liked.

Interesting.

“Stingray was a great show. I don’t think I’ve watched it in years.” Ridley mused, her gaze pausing a few moments to look at her friend and then back to the glass floor. 

“Maybe one day we should try and watch a few episodes together then. Make an evening of it, grab some popcorn or sweets. Alan knows how to make pillow forts, so I could ask him for a few tips and then we make one together. That would certainly draw us away from work, even if it was just for a few hours.”

If EOS didn’t know her designer and friend any better, that could have even been interpreted to be a proposal for a date-night type event. 

“But enough about me and all my family stories, Ridley. I haven’t heard anything about your family. You must have a lot of stories yourself, right?”

EOS didn’t fail to spot the fleeting look that crossed over Ridley’s face. She appeared to almost display a form of distress; instead changing it to form a gentle smile on her face. This subtle, yet sudden display in emotion confused EOS, but she hung back still in favour of watching what they did next.

“There aren’t as many stories as you would imagine, being an only child…” Ridley began quietly before drifting off for a few moments, perhaps to collect her thoughts.

“You must have something, though.” John suggested, “Memories of times you spent with your parents. You must have spent a lot more time with them, since you would have held their undivided attention.”

“I guess… but I was only 7 when they died. They served in the Global Conflict of 2040, never made it back home. After that, I think it was just my grandmothers and I.” 

EOS watched how John’s face seemed to pale of any colour, and indeed, she noticed how her LED lights seemed to flash amber. Ridley was the only one to appear still calm, her gaze still focused on the glass flooring as she peered down towards the Earth below. 

“Grandma Autumn and Grandma Oceania were my father’s parents,” Ridley steadily continued before John could even get a word out, “They both absolutely adored cooking. Grandma Autumn was a chef, whilst Grandma Oceania went on to work in fashion… with baking on the side. They taught me how to be an absolute wizard in the kitchen… but they also let me keep my head in the clouds. Apparently, my father was the same. Dreamed of the stars, but at the time space travel was still spreading its wings…” 

“Ridley, I…” EOS watched John frown, “I didn’t mean to bring that up. I know what losing family is like and it…” 

“Sucks? Yeah, I know…” Ridley finished, reaching a hand up to pat the side of John’s face. “I guess it more than sucks, it feels more like having the carpet ripped up from under you with no plush material to help cushion your fall. But… it’s good to talk about it. Besides, my parents became my inspiration to do this job. Work in an organisation that strives to achieve and maintain world peace and be able to do it all from space. I mean, that’s what my parents would have wanted me to do right? Work in an industry I really cared for?”

John’s eyes cast down to meet his partner, as if he were trying to judge her emotions before faintly smiling. 

“I’m sure they would have. I know dad wanted us to follow our dreams. After mum’s accident… International Rescue was something he dreamed of. His vision included all of us, and our future. So, I can imagine your parents would be proud that you followed what you wanted to do.”

EOS recognised this type of conversation now. Even though it started as a simple family reminisce, it developed into a heart to heart. She was starting to feel a little guilty, not only for listening in so much, but also for being the reason to end their conversation. 

“Excuse me John,” she began quietly, from her perch on the rail, “But Alan’s almost ready for his lesson. He should be calling fairly shortly.”

She watched as Ridley quickly untangled herself from John’s half-embrace. Curiously, John was the one to stand first, stretching out his limbs before offering a hand to help Ridley up. EOS watched as they moved back towards the airlock, the pair oddly close as they floated through the Global Comms Command Module. She guessed the closeness could have been an attempt to reassure each other that they were not alone, a silent reminder that they were there for each other.

What EOS didn’t expect to see was the brief peck on the cheek that John gave Ridley, just before she left. Or rather, she hadn’t expected John to realise that he had only done that after the spacewoman has already exited the airlock. The sudden stuttering as John answered Alan’s call was enough to suggest he was as surprised at himself as EOS was at him.


End file.
